Insert Strange Title Here
by They Call Me Fishsticks
Summary: Fifth and final chapter is finally up!! WHEE!! It was fun to write this and I'll have more like it soon!! R/R!!
1. Intros and Soggy Cookies

DISCLAIMER~~~ It's pretty obvious that I don't own Jhonen Vasquez 'cause well..he owns himself..duh and so does Roman Dirge.again..duh. Me and Ally also own ourselves.. This story stands for what happens when you eat Skittles, Hershy bars, and Sprees all within one hour. Ugh.  
  
::Camera shows a quaint little house sitting on a nice, friendly looking street. Shot cuts to a dim attic room where two girls and three boys are faintly seen sitting in different places in the room. One girl is red- haired streaked blue sitting on a dresser, the other, a blonde is sprawled all over a bean bad chair. The boys are laying on the floor soaking in the silence::  
  
::The soft sounds of Linkin Park- Krwling is heard in the background. Various pictures of a certain comic con covered a bulletin board. Colors from Christmas lights hung above the two windows in the room::  
  
::Door burts open, and bright light comes flooding in::  
  
Cale, Evil Brother of Sarah: SARAH!!! ::stomps over to the red haired girl::  
  
Sarah: Yesssss.O sleep deprived brother?  
  
Cale, Evil Sibling: YOU ATE ALL THE FUCKING TACO CHIPS!!!!  
  
Sarah: ::raises eyebrow:: Have you forgotten that I haven't eaten since yesterday because you keep EATING ALL THE GOD DAMN FOOD!!!! ::hops off the dresser and kicks him in the shin:: DUMBASS!!!!  
  
Jeff: mmm....taco chips  
  
Cale, Evil Dumbass High-School Drop-out Brother: ::passed out::  
  
Ally: CALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! NOOOOO I LOVE-ED YOUUUUUU!!!!! ::grabs Cale and sobs::  
  
Pete: ::jumps up:: WONKA WONKA WONKA!! WANGA WANGA WHOO!!! EVERY TIME YA EAT YA FOOD YA BETTA CHEW CHEW CHEW!!!  
  
Jeff: ::joins in:: RA RA REE!! KICK EM IN THA KNEE!! RA RA RASS!! KICK EM IN THA ASS!!  
  
Dan: ::so incredibly stupid:: RA RA SHISH BOOM BAH! GOOOOOOO TEAM!!!  
  
Sarah: ::squeals:: ::jumps Jeff:: HIII!!!!!! FUZZ HEAD!!! ::rubs jeff head:: (heh he had fuzzy hair..ummmmm FUZZY!!!!)  
  
Jeff: AHHHHH!!!!!! HEAD RUB!!!! ::scrambles to the other end of the room, trying to hide behind Dan::  
  
Pete: ::still dancin' and cheerin':: WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!! PUT IT IN DA HOOP!! WHOA WHOA WHOA!! GET US A GOAL!!!! WAH- ::gets slapped with a SOUP LADLE!!!::  
  
Pete: ::looks up and sees (gasp) JHONEN VASQUEZ and ROMAN DIRGE!!!!!!::  
  
Roman: WE COME IN SEARCH OF SARAN WRAP!! ::jabs the air with the soup ladle::  
  
Jhonen: ::shakes head:: what my temporarily insane friend has attempted to say is... Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!  
  
Roman: ::rubs Jeffs head:: FUZZ HEAD!!!  
  
Jeff: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Oooooh cookie ::sees box of cookies on a table::  
  
Jhonen: COOKIES!!!!!  
  
SUDDENLY!!!!!  
  
RACHIE FLIES IN THROUGH AN OPEN WINDOW!!  
  
Rachie: ::screams like a fangirl and jumps Jhonen:: JHONENNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jhonen: AHHHH!!! MY SPLEEN! ::collapses on the ground::  
  
Sarah: ::pokes jhonen:: heh.poke poke poke  
  
Jhonen: ARGH! STOPPIT!!!  
  
Sarah: ::bursts out sobbing:: MEANIE!!!!!!  
  
Ally: ::gasp::  
  
Pete: ::gasp::  
  
Roman: ::gasp::  
  
President Bush: ::gasp::  
  
Osama Bin Laden:: ::gasp::  
  
Jeff: heh cookies  
  
Ally: ::elbows Jeff::  
  
Jeff: I mean ::GASP::  
  
Jhonen: what?  
  
Sarah: ::continues to cry::  
  
Jhonen: ummm...sorry?  
  
Sarah: ::stops immediately:: YAY-NESS!!!!! ::latches onto Jhonen's super spiffy - iffy boot::  
  
Jhonen: I kinda predicted that would happen  
  
Rachie: ::squee:: ::jumps on jhonens shoulders:: HIYA YOU BIG MEXICAN HUNK YOU!!!  
  
Ally: ::screams and jumps jhonen from the side:: I LOVES YOUUUUUUUU!!!!  
  
Jhonen: ::falls on his ass:: OWWWWWWWWWWIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! (awwwwww..)  
  
Ya know? I don't know what the hell I was thinking. R/r and tell if you like it so far...ugh.  
  
- Fish Stix 


	2. Oklahoma, Stalkers, and Doom

Disclaimer~~ I AM SOOOOOO INCREDIBLY HYPER RIGHT NOW!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! And yes, all the people in this fic are real. Jeff, Pete, Rachie, Cale, Dan, and Ally are all real. And if you're that stupid so are Mr. Vasquez and Mr. Dirge.  
  
Sarah, Ally, & Rachie: awwwwwww mah poor lil Jhonen ::smother him with bone crushing hugs::  
  
Jhonen: ow. pain. Pain no feel good  
  
Jeff: ::stuffing his face with cookies::  
  
Pete: ::running around with Spider Man underwear on his head:: I'M A PRETTY LADY!!!!!!  
  
Dan: ::sitting in the corner and chanting:: I'm not a muffin. I'm not a muffin. I'm not a muffin..  
  
Roman: ::whacking Cale over the head with his soup ladle:: DIE EVIL LOBSTER QUEEN!! DIEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Jhonen: ::having his personal space invaded::  
  
SUDDENLY!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeff: ::drops box of cookies:: GUYS!! I THINK I-I-I HAVE AN IDEA!!  
  
Sarah: ::shocked:: WHAT'S NEXT?!!? THE APOCALYPSE!??!  
  
Pete: ::passes out::  
  
Ally & Rachie: SWEET MOTHER OF JHONEN!!!!  
  
Jhonen's Mother: ::walks in:: Yes?  
  
Jhonen: MOMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
Jhonen's "Mommy": Hello son who has become probably the freakiest artist this earth has ever seen. How are things?  
  
Jhonen: Well, besides the fact that three psycho, screaming fangirls are squeezing my innards into the shape and thickness of a piece of paper things are pretty good.  
  
Jhonen's Mommy: Yea that's nice. Whelp, I best be goin'. We're out of meat sauce and fathers a bit on the hysterical side. BYE NOW! ::jumps out the window and flies away::  
  
Roman: ::going through his backpack:: Hey look! Chinese take out from ::sniff:: 1992!!! Hmmm.I could sell this on E-Bay..  
  
Jeff: ::ahem:: I had an idea remember?  
  
Ally: Oh yea, our bad.  
  
Jeff: Well, I was thinking-  
  
Everyone: ::gasp::  
  
Jeff: SHUT UP!! As I was saying, I was think-  
  
::PHONE RINGS:: Rachie: ::picks up phone:: Hello this is Pinky Poo Funeral Home. The more people die the more money we make. How may I help you?  
  
Dude on Phone: ::creepy voice:: Hello Clairence. Are you alone?  
  
Rachie: Sorry this isn't Clairence. She lives down the street.  
  
Rapist Dude: Oops! Sorry if I disturbed you. Um.. who you happen to know her number?  
  
Rachie: yea it's 1-800- UR-A-DUMBASS. HAPPY CINCO DE MAYO!!  
  
::slams receiver down::  
  
Jhonen: Who was it?  
  
Rachie: ::shrugs:: telemarketer I guess  
  
Jeff: BACK TO MY IDEA!!!!  
  
Roman: "C" IS FOR COOKIE!!  
  
Jhonen: And "D" is for DOOM! ::insert demonic laughter here::  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Jhonen: ::ahem:: As you were saying, Jeffery?  
  
Jeff: Why thank you. My idea is-  
  
MUAHAHAHA!!! CLIFF HANGER!!!!  
  
I is so evil. HAVE A NICE DAY!!! - Fish Stix, the Monster That Lives In Your Closet 


	3. Sexy Pajamas

Stuff- Yea umm.third chapter. Rock on. Again I say, Jhonen & Roman are their own persons and so are the weird little person running around like total idiots. And sorry to Roman fans, I know I'm making Mr. Dirge act like a total dumbass who flunked kindergarten ten times.  
  
Jeff: My idea is that.. we try and take over Oklahoma!  
  
Pete: ::stops dancing like a lady: JEFF! YOU DUMBASS!! WE DID THAT LAST MONTH!! WE ALMOST GOT EATEN BY HOMOSEXUAL HOBOS!!!!  
  
Sarah: ::shudders at the thought::  
  
Ally: Heyyyyyyy..where's Dan? And Jhonen?  
  
Everyone: ::looks around but their beloved blonde idiot Dan and everybody's favorite Mexican are nowhere to be seen::  
  
Roman: ::points his soup ladle at Cale:: YOU ATE HIM!!!! YOU.YOU GUY!!  
  
Cale: ::I think he died::  
  
Sarah: ::kicks Cale's lifeless corpse:: WHEEEE! THIS MEANS I GET HIS COMPUTER!! ::victory dance::  
  
Dan: We're right here guys  
  
Sarah & Ally & Rachie: ::burst out in a loud fit of giggles::  
  
Jhonen: Do you think they're the right color? They didn't have pink so I decided " HEY! WHY NOT BLUE?"  
  
::Dan, the Complete Dumbass & Jhonen "Jiggy" Vasquez are lookin' quite festive in those weird pajama pants that say Princess on the butt. Jhonen, however, is looking quite happy despite the fact that the word "Sexy" is sewn over his ass.::  
  
Sarah, Ally & Rachie: WOOT WOOT!!  
  
Pete: :;to Dan:: DAN!! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL THAT MEN STAND FOR!!  
  
Dan: ::jumps up and down like a cheerleader at a Dreamstreet concert:: I KNOW! ::squeal::  
  
Roman: JHONEN? I'm afraid I don't quite understand.  
  
Jhonen: They're comfty. ::does a weird little ballerina spin::  
  
The girls:: ::can't breathe for their laughter is blocking their windpipes from receiving air::  
  
*~* 20 minutes later.*~*  
  
::All the men in the room except Roman and Cale's decaying body are dressed in overrated pj pants each saying something say something different across his ass::  
  
The girls: ::stare with wide open eyes as the boys dance to the Charlie Brown Theme Song::  
  
SUDDENLY!!!!!!  
  
GARY APPEARS!!!!!  
  
No not Gary from Spongebob  
  
No not my Uncle Gary  
  
No not the guy across the street Gary  
  
No not a guy from school Gary  
  
But Rachie's boyfriend Gary!!  
  
  
  
Gary: ::walks in eating a cheese burger:: mm.cheese ::looks around and sees the dancing mob of males::  
  
Jhonen: HIYA!!  
  
Jeff: MY FOOT FELL ASLEEP!!  
  
Pete: MY PANTS ARE SOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!  
  
Dan: ::still dancing:: WHOOOOO!!! LOOKIT ME GO!!!  
  
Gary: ::sits next to the three gawking girls and continues to eat his cheese burger::  
  
Sarah: ::jumps on Jhonen's shoulders:: I LOVES YA!!  
  
Ally: ::leaps over and clings to his feet like a leech::  
  
Gary: heh I laugh at your misfortune  
  
Jhonen: I feel so very violated...  
  
Gary & Roman: ::to Jhonen:: GOOD!  
  
Rachie: ::attachs herself to Gary:: HIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
Gary: HOWDY!  
  
Ally: All dis par-tay needs is-  
  
GIR: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! ::jumps on Jeff's head::  
  
GIR: FUZZ HEAD!!!!  
  
Jeff: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THE LICE ARE ATTACKING MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ::falls on his back::  
  
GIR: OOOOOOOOOOO SUZANNA DON'T YOU CRY FO' MEEEEEEEE!!!! DUDE!!!! YOU'RE GETTIN' A DELL!!!  
  
Sarah: Sit down an' be quiet you prozac addict of a robot  
  
GIR: ::gasp:: ::cries::  
  
Sarah: ::lip trembles:: O OK!! I SOWWIE!!!  
  
GIR: ::stops crying instantly and gives Sarah a bear hug:: YAY!! TACOS!!  
  
Sarah: ::walks over to Jhonen carrying GIR in her arms::  
  
Sarah & GIR: ::scream like idiots::  
  
Everyone: ::cringes at the high pitched shriek::  
  
Sarah, Rachie, & GIR: ::proceed to dance like monkeys::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHEW!! I'm done. My ears hurt. My brother is blasting some sort of..music. At least that's what it sounds like. BYE BYE!! r/r pleeeeeeease  
  
BYE - Fishstix, Suffering From Cramps.ow 


	4. Good Charlotte, Bagels, and Cheeseburger...

Sarah, Ally & Rachie: ::high on orange soda and are singing Good Charlotte songs::  
  
See it on TV, Read it in the magazines Celebrities who want sympathy All they do is piss and moan Inside the Rolling Stone Talking about How hard life can beeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
I'd like to see them spend a week Livin' life out on the street They should spend a day or two Walking in someone else's shoes I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
  
They would fallllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Linkin Park: ::sings:: Fa-a-a-alllllllllllll  
  
Jhonen, Jeff, & Dan: LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND THE FAMOUS!! THEY'RE ALWAYS COMPLAIN'N!! ALWAYS COMPLAIN'N!! IF MONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY'S SUCH A PROBLEM!!! THEY'VE ALL GOT MANSIONS!!!! THINK WE SHOULD ROB THEM!!  
  
Pete: ::bein' da rapper that he is::  
  
Didja know if you were famous You could kill your wife And there's no such thing as 25 to life As long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran Didja know if you were caught And you were smoking crack McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back You could always just run for mayor of D.C!!!!!!!  
  
Drew Carey, Prez Bush, & Bin Laden:  
  
I'd like to see them spend a week Livin' life out on the street They should spend a day or two Walking in someone else's shoes I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
  
Everyone: LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND THE FAMOUS!! THEY'RE ALWAYS COMPLAIN'N!! ALWAYS COMPLAIN'N!! IF MONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY'S SUCH A PROBLEM!!! THEY'VE ALL GOT MANSIONS!!!! THINK WE SHOULD ROB THEM!!  
  
Jeff: ::jumps up, trips over a cordless phone and falls:: OW! MY ASS!!!  
  
Dan: ::sigh:: I'm booooooooooored.Lez go outside  
  
Sarah & Ally: OKEY DOKEY!! ::both jumps out the window, grab an overhanging tree branch and fall gracefully to the ground:: WHEEEEE!!!  
  
Jeff: ::dives out the window and lands on his ass:: OW!! MY ASS!!  
  
Gary: ::so shocked from Jeff's sudden yelp that he drops his cheeseburger:: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO::br eathes:: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rachie: ::slaps him upside the head:: SHUT UP!!  
  
Gary: ^_________^ I luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv you!  
  
Rachie: ::squeal::  
  
Jhonen: I had a very delicious dinner last night and I would like to keep it in my stomach where it belongs.  
  
Roman: ::looks at Jhonen like "I'm going to tell you something you've heard a thousand times::  
  
Jhonen: ::knows what he's going to say:: OH GOD NO!!! ::clamps hands over ears and starts singing::  
  
Roman: heh. You need a GIRLFRIEND!!!!  
  
Jhonen: ::still has hands over ears and is running around the yard:: LALALALALALALALALA!!! I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUUUUUUUU!!! NOPE!! SURE CAN'T!! NATTA!! ZILCH!! NOTHIN'!!!  
  
All the kids: ::sitting on the porch swing watching Roman yell at Jhonen while JV dances around in circles by the road::  
  
Some Preppy Car Driver Person Passer By-er Guy Thing: HEY! ::to Jhonen:: YOU'RE HOTT!!  
  
Jhonen: ::looks bored and flicks her off::  
  
Preppy Car Person Thing: ::looks like she's about to cry:: MEANIE!!! ::drives off in a cloud of dust::  
  
Roman: JHONEN!! When a woman thinks you are attractive you are supposed to say THANK YOU!!!  
  
Jhonen: ::not listening:: I'm hungry! I WANT BAGELS!! I DEMAND THE CIRCULAR BREADY BEINGS!! IF I DO NOT RECEIVE MY BAGELS I SHALL EEEEEEEEEAT YOUUU!!!! ::walks towards the porch::  
  
Jeff: ::singing:: THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND!! ROUND AND ROUND!! ROUND AND ROUND!! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND ALL THROUGH THE TOWN!!  
  
Sarah & Ally: ::singing:: 99 monkeys sniffin' cocaine!! Sittin' on the train tracks, waitin' for the train. So the train came fast an' hit dem chimps. An' all dem chimps went home wit' a limp!  
  
(A/N: My mother came up with that monkey song. O.o)  
  
Gary: ::mourning over his beloved cheeseburger:: Jhonen: CHILDREN! Song time is over. Bagel time is now! Direct me to the nearest bagel shop!  
  
Sarah: ::jumps on Jhonen's shoulders:: Giddyup, Taco Man!!  
  
Jhonen: Did you just call me Taco Man?  
  
Sarah: Yes.  
  
Jhonen: COOL! But get the hell off my shoulders. ::dumps Sarah on the ground::  
  
Sarah: CHILD ABUSER!!  
  
Dan: BAGELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! ::sprints down the road::  
  
Everyone else: O.O WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! ::runs after Dan:: 


	5. Golf Carts, Dance Clubs and Good Byes

Disclaimer: Um..yeah. It took me a reeeeeeally long time to come up with this chapter. The St. Louis Bread Co. owns themselves and so do my friends Anthony and Nate.  
  
:: It was a usual, quiet day at the Bread Co. People came in and people went out. Until-  
  
::A GOLF CART BURSTS THROUGH THE WINDOW!!!!!!::  
  
Ally: WHOO!! AGAIN!!! AGAIN!!  
  
Jhonen: I'm getting' too old for this.::looks up at the racks and shelves of freshly-baked bagels:: Oh my GAWD!! I'VE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN!!  
  
Jhonen: ::practically leaps on the counter:: GIVE ME BAGELS!!!!!  
  
Cashier Dude Guy Thing: ::scared shitless:: U-umm..how m-m-many s-s-sir?  
  
Jhonen: ::takes breath:: Gimmmeeeeeeeeee..47!!  
  
Cashier Dude: W-what kind?  
  
Jhonen: ASIAGO!! AND LOOOOOOOOTSSSSSSS OF CREAM CHEESEEEEEEE ::busts a move::  
  
:: A box of bagels and cream cheese magically appears on the counter::  
  
Cashier Dude: That'll be $92.34  
  
Jhonen: THANKS!! BUH BYE!! ::jumps on the already wrecked golf cart and with a hearty 'Hi Ho Silver' raced off into the sunset::  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER...(After getting arrested for driving a golf cart on the highway, escaping from Alcatraz the impenetrable prison, and saving the earth from mutant meatballs .)  
  
Sarah: ::kicks open front door:: HOWDY!! HEY WHAT'RE YOU GUY-EZ DOIN' HUR???  
  
Anthony & Nate: ::sitting on the couch watchin' TV:: Um.the door was unlocked?  
  
Sarah: ::looks at the door lock and melts it with her laser eye beams:: MUAHAHAHA!!  
  
Everyone: ::crickets chirp::  
  
Sarah: ::grins:: It's a gift.  
  
Ally: AHHHH!!! ANTHONY!!! ::huggles Anthony::  
  
Anthony: AHH!!! MY INSTESTINES!!  
  
Nate: HAHA!! PITY FOR YOU MAN!!  
  
::Suddenly a giant robotic beaver yelling "BEANS!!" crashes through the house and off the cliff that's about 300 feet away from the house::  
  
Pete: Um.  
  
Jeff: COOKIES.heh I just love 'dem cook-ez!  
  
Ally: ::jumps on the coffee table:: A-HEM!! ::snaps fingers::  
  
::Instantly the house turns into the café section at Borders and Ally stands with a mic::  
  
Ally:  
  
"Life's a bitch, And then you die, Fuck the world, Lets get high, For all the preps who think they're cool, FUCK Y'ALL, 'CAUSE STONERS RULE!"  
  
Anthony: ::tear forms in eye and bursts out sobbing:: S-S-S-SO BEAUTIFUL!!  
  
Nate: Um..::sigh:: I wanna cookie  
  
Jeff: NO MINE!! ::jumps out the second story window::  
  
Nate: Um..'kay ::gasp:: APPLE JUICE!! ::runs towards a gallon jar of apple juice::  
  
Pete: ::cheering again just like in the first chap.:: SAY WHA'? SAY WHA? OUR TEAM IS RED HOT? 'DAS RIGHT! 'DAS RIGHT! LYIN' YOU ARE NOT!!  
  
Jhonen: ::constructing a palace made completely of bagels:: MUST KEEP BUILDING!!  
  
::The poetry has transformed into a dance club::  
  
Nate: Daaaaamn we should hang out at Sarah's house more often!  
  
Anthony: ::too busy doin' the robot:: WHOO! LOOKIT ME GO!!  
  
Pete: GIRL YOU IS TRIPPIN!! YOU DENY YOUR TEAM'S LOSIN'!! EXCUSE ME BUT I THINK!! I HEAR OUR SIDE SNOOZIN'!!  
  
::The club turns into a rave club and the song "Time and Time Again" from the Pepsi Blue commercial is blastin' through the speakers:: (If anyone knows who sings that, could you tell me?)  
  
Ally & Anthony: ::dirty dancing (cough) let's leave them alone shall we?::  
  
Jhonen: ::has become the Almighty Ruler of Bagels::  
  
::Then the "Cha Cha Slide" comes over the speakers::  
  
Singer Dude:  
  
Clap your hands everybody,  
  
Slide to the left,  
  
Take it back now ya'll,  
  
One hop this time,  
  
Right foot lets stomp,  
  
Left foot lets stomp,  
  
Cha Cha now ya'll, Everyone: ::has formed four lines and is doin' what the singer says:: Slide to the right,  
  
Slide to the left,  
  
Take it back now ya'll,  
  
One hop this time,  
  
Right foot lets stomp,  
  
Left foot lets stomp,  
  
Charlie Brown,  
  
Cha Cha now ya'll, Five hops this time,  
  
Touch your knees,  
  
How low can you go,  
  
Can go down low,  
  
All the way to floor,  
  
Can you bring it the top,  
  
Like you never never stop,  
  
One hop this time,  
  
Right foot lets stomp,  
  
Left lets stomp, Reverse Reverse,  
  
Reverse Reverse, Cha Cha now y'all! ::Music instantly changes to Good Charlotte "Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous"::  
  
Andy: ::walks in:: DUDE!! That's GOOD CHARLOTTE!! They ROCK!! ::running around singing the song horribly off-key::  
  
Sarah: ::trots past on a two-horned black very evil looking Unicorn with a nametag that says "HELLO!! My name is Bartholomew"::  
  
Ally: ::puts Anthony down long enough to ask a question:: Where'd ya get da pony?  
  
Sarah: Some guy off the Internet named Lucifer. ::scoff:: Weird name.  
  
Rachie and Gary: ::doing the tango in the background::  
  
Jhonen: ::back wearing his overrated "Sexy" pjs and is dancin' the Electric Slide:: BEWARE THE LORD OF BAGELS!! 'CAUSE HERE HE COMES!! WHOOOOOOOO!! YEAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! ::water slide "magically" appears under him and surfs down the lane:: I AM THE BAGEL MAN!! HEAR ME ROAR!!  
  
Rachie, Sarah, and Ally: ::gasp, but then smile and jump on the stage::  
  
All three: ::sings the song from the Oxygen commercial::  
  
I AM STRONGGGGGGG!!!  
  
I AM INVINCIBLE!!!!  
  
I AM WOOOOOOOMANNNNNN!!!!!  
  
Anthony: Maybe it's woman thing.? (Gee, why would you think that?)  
  
Jhonen: I feel a wave a femininity flying through the room. Whoosh.  
  
Roman: Why are Barbie and Ken still together?  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Steve Irwin: Today, we will be exploring the Saharan Desert on a search for the most poisonous snakes in the wurld. (Yes I know "world" is spelled incorrectly)  
  
JUST THEN!!  
  
Sailor Moon: Oh Mah GAWWWDDDDDDD!!!! The monster that has transformed from a shoebox is chasing me and I'm too afraid to fight it because my friends are such losers and I have no taste in hairstyles or fashion!!  
  
Steve Irwin: Um..  
  
Sailor Moon: EWWWWW!!! IT'S SOME HAIRY GUY!! KILL IT!! ::squeals like a little girl::  
  
Steve Irwin: ::gets blown up my "Super Moon Power" whatever the hell that is::  
  
BACK TO DA STORY!!!!!  
  
Everyone: ::sleeping in a great pile on the couch in Sarah's room::  
  
Sarah: Gawd..I know too may people. ::squeezes out of the heap of people::  
  
Jhonen: ::talking in his sleep:: NO! The meat sauce is MINE!! You..you.green beeeeeeeannnnnnssss ::snore::  
  
Jhonen: ::flips over and starts drooling on the couch with his mouth wide open::  
  
Sarah: Ewwww. Get a tissue.  
  
Sarah: ::looks at the huge pile of people sleeping on top of each. Just snoring and drooling and other icky things::  
  
Sarah: ::sigh:: Tomorrow you people are SO outta here. ::jumps on the top of the pile and goes to sleep::  
  
THE END!!! Awwww.that was a gooder. DOOM 


End file.
